This invention relates to macrolide compounds that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoal agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to methods of preparing the compounds, intermediates useful in preparation of the compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds. In addition, the present invention includes methods of treating bacterial and protozoal infections through the administration of the compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
Derivatives of erythromycin A that are useful as antibiotic agents are referred to in International patent applications WO 98/56800, published Dec. 17, 1998; WO 98/51696, published Nov. 19, 1998; WO 99/21866, published May 6, 1999; WO 99/62920, published Dec. 9, 1999; WO 99/21865, published May 6, 1999; PCT/IB99/01701, filed Oct. 18, 1999; European patent application EP 895999, published Feb. 10, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/117,342, filed Jan. 27, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/130,809, filed Apr. 23, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/130,912, filed Apr. 23, 1999; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/130,913, filed Apr. 23, 1999. Derivatives of erythromycin A are also referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359, relating to the commercially available antibiotic azithromycin. Derivatives having ester groups at the C-3 position of the macrolide ring are referred to in WO 99/21869, published May 6, 1999, and WO 98/13373, published Apr. 2, 1998. These patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.